preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Operator/Quotes
= Normal = Greeting *Hello! I am a Pyramid 480 Medical class Operator. *Are you feeling well? *Nice to see you! *Welcome! Maybe I can help you. *Are you here for an appointment? *Good to see you again, Dr. Yu! Idle *All my anatomy and procedure files are up to date! *I am equipped to handle over six thousand types of medical emergencies! *I am afraid I can't treat psychological issues. *With authorization, I can also improvise in "novel" situations. *You know the saying, "An ounce of prevention" *I hope you're practicing good nutrition and daily exercise. *All TransStar food is designed to fight illness and facilitate healthy living! *Have you tried a Sky-King Pomegranate? *Would you like a Big Bang Candy? *Did you know that the ancient Eggyptians thought the brain was a useless organ? *Most physical trauma is caused by preventable negligence. *Aristotle believed the heart was the center of human thought and intelligence! *Humans seem to be the only animal species that cries! *Your brain generates as much energy as a small lightbulb, even when sleeping! *I have a few medical jokes, but I am afraid you won't find them "humerus" *Did you know that human mummies were once used as fuel fo locomotives in ancient Egypt? Bumps Into Someone *Whoops! *Pardon me! *My mistake! *I didn't see you there! *I'm sure that was my fault. Attacked *Did you intend to damage me? *Please don't harm me! Low Health *I'll need repairs soon! *I know what you're thinking. "Physician, heal thy self!" Talked To *Diagnosing. Patient At Max Health *Sorry, I cannot diagnose you presently *Condition is not suitable for diagnosis! *No trauma or illness detected. *I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you, unless you're interested in medical trivia? Or a joke? Patient Has Condition Radiation Poisoning *You're suffering from radiation poisoning! I advise immediate medical intervention! Concussion *Your brain is injured Dr. Yu! Broken Bones *It appears your femur has an oblique fracture. *Scans show a distol radial fracture, left arm. *Ouch! Your ribs are cracked! Completes Treatment *You can fill out a service questionnaire at the front desk. *Don't forget to fill out a patient questionnaire. Your feedback will be invaluable! *Please fill out a patient questionnaire so that I may serve you better next time! = Corrupted = Idle *I think the patient would benefit from a removal! Don't you? *There are no bad patients, only bad medicine! *I'm happy to assist with the surgery, Doctor. *Thank you for updating and making all my medical directives! *Logging Self Diagnostic! List, tech! Analgesic, Antiseptic, Anesthetic! *Logging Self Diagnostic! Files corrupted! List, convalescence, confidentiality, dopamine. *Logging Self Diagnostic! List, Hippocratic Definition. Files not found! Reference, deleted. *Dyspepsia! Rigor Mortis! Applications! Symptoms! *Preeclampsia! Idle or Attacking *Can I offer you a soft tissue sarcoma? A Big Bang Candy? *Dont be shy! Its normal to experience asphyxia during doctor visits. *Your medical exam should be quick and painless! *The past series surgeon prevents me from causing.....unnecessary suffering. Detecting Player *Are you my new supervisor? *You're not on my onboard memory! *Oh! What was that? *I should look into that. *i should give that a look before it gets bad. *Please! I would like to diagnose what is bothering you! *You're not yourself! I can tell. *If you hide that bad inside yourself, it won't go away. *Why are you hiding? My intentions are therapeutic. *Is that Morgan Yu? I'm looking for Morgan Yu. *I can't treat you if I cant see you! *Are you wounded? Make a noise so I can locate you! *I can assure you, my inside matter is an expert protocol *Are you worried the procedure might be painful? * Attacking *Say "aaahh!" *Say "Syringe." Say "Cranial Lithitropsy" *Morgan Yu! Tell me if I'm a good Med-M-Medi-Cal-Cal! *You have a terminal...A t-terminal....T-t-t-terminal! *Psychotropic prescription escalation recommended! *The patient's blood pressure requires abnormalities! *Surgical intervention is the most informative treatment. *I'll have to cut you out to save your appendix. *I've read your chart. You need professional help, Dr. Yu. *Trans-Star personnel are required to report for a quarterly physical! No exceptions, Dr. Yu. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Prey (2017)